1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connector terminals and terminal blocks for communication wires or cables.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
A terminal post having a retaining portion with an axially directed slot and configured for mounting in a terminal opening in a printed wiring board, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Des. 354,268 (Jan. 10, 1995), and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,445 (Jul. 8, 1997). Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,964 (Jun. 10, 1980) shows a terminal with a retaining portion in the form of two arcuate spring members separated by an opening to resemble a needle eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,720 (May 20, 1997) shows a signal contact terminal formed from a flat strip of metal such as phosphor bronze, the terminal having a contact leg or retaining portion adapted for insertion in a through hole in a circuit board. Portions of the contact leg at either side of the leg axis, are swaged in opposite directions perpendicular to the plane of the metal strip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,960 (Dec. 14, 1965) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,200 (Aug. 6, 1985) also show terminals with retaining or xe2x80x9ctailxe2x80x9d portions having other configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,973 issued Dec. 14, 1999, relates to an electrical connector with plug contact elements. FIGS. 6A-6C of the ""973 patent show IDC terminal ends of various configurations, which may be formed with plug contacts that are shown in FIGS. 1-3 of the ""973 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,048 issued Jul. 25, 2000, and assigned to the assignee of the present application and invention, discloses a solderless, mountable insulation displacement connector (IDC) terminal wherein a wiring board mounting part of the terminal has a needle eye configuration for retaining the terminal by friction in a terminal opening in a printed wiring board.
An electrical connector terminal that can withstand stresses and remain stable once the terminal is mounted on a wiring board and wire leads are connected to and disconnected from the terminal, is very desirable. Further, a connector terminal arrangement wherein a desired amount of capacitive or inductive coupling can be established between a given pair of terminals when mounted on a wiring board is very useful for implementing, e.g., crosstalk compensation or reduction.
According to the invention, an electrical connector terminal includes an elongated, generally planar wire connecting portion formed to connect with an outside wire lead, the connecting portion defining a first plane. A shoulder portion of the terminal has a planar first section extending from a first side of the connecting portion, wherein the first section defines a second plane normal to the first plane of the connecting portion so that the terminal will be held stable when the terminal is mounted on a wiring board and the first section is restrained by an outside part located outside of the first plane of the wire connecting portion. An elongated mounting portion of the terminal has an axis and is formed to fit axially in a terminal opening in the wiring board. The mounting portion is joined to a free end of the first section of the shoulder portion remote from the wire connecting portion, and the second plane of the first section includes the axis of the mounting portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, an electrical connector terminal block includes a housing, a wiring board supported in the housing, and a base wall supported in the housing in the vicinity of the wiring board. A first connector terminal and a second connector terminal are mounted on the wiring board, wherein each terminal includes an elongated, generally planar wire connecting portion formed to connect with an outside wire lead, the connecting portion defining a first plane. A shoulder portion of the terminal has a planar first section extending from a first side of the connecting portion, wherein the first section defines a second plane normal to the first plane of the connecting portion and the first section of the shoulder portion is restrained by the base wall at a position out of the first plane of the wire connecting portion so that the terminal is held stable relative to the wiring board. An elongated mounting portion of the terminal has an axis and is formed to fit axially in a terminal opening in the wiring board. The mounting portion is joined to a free end of the first section of the shoulder portion remote from the wire connecting portion, and the second plane of the first section includes the axis of the mounting portion.
For a better understanding of the invention, reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing and the appended claims.